


Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Loki, Happy Ending, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Loki aujourd'hui et ses deux amants ont bien l'intention de le fêter comme il se doit. Quoi de mieux que de débarquer sur Asgard pour lui faire une petite surprise ?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felicia_Vardya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire, Maman Félicia ! J'espère que ce texte te plaira, passe une bonne journée 💜

― Tu es certain que cela va fonctionner ?

Dire que le Sorcier Suprême était sceptique relevait de l'euphémisme. Les bras croisés, il dévisageait à la fois Tony et les alentours qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Cette idée était ridicule, il en était convaincu, et chaque minute qui passait le lui confirmait un peu plus. Même la belle assurance du génie fondait comme neige au soleil tandis que rien ne se passait et qu'ils restaient plantés là, au milieu de nulle part, à attendre un signe qui ne viendrait probablement jamais. Il avait envie de soupirer, mais préféra se retenir.

Ce n'était clairement pas le lieu ni le jour pour déclencher une dispute. À la place, il changea de jambe d'appui et se passa une main sur le visage.

― Bien sûr que ça va fonctionner, répondit Tony en faisant les cent pas, pianotant frénétiquement sur son téléphone ultra-sophistiqué. Thor a dit que ça allait fonctionner, alors ça va fonctionner. Il y a pas de raison que ça fonctionne pas.

Stephen détestait le ton aigu que prenait sa voix et qui trahissait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait lui-même. Une inquiétude mêlée d'impatience et de frustration. Un très mauvais cocktail chez le super-héros au tempérament emporté. Aussi, il prit son mal en patience et retourna à la contemplation des environs, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, l'appréhension vissée aux tripes.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, un éclair déchira l'horizon, la lumière fendit les cieux, et un point rouge apparut très loin au-dessus d'eux. Un point qui devint silhouette, silhouette qui devint le corps massif du dieu du Tonnerre. Il atterrit avec force à quelques mètres, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules, sa cape ondulant gracieusement dans son dos. Il dégageait quelque chose de splendide.

Mais pas assez pour impressionner le mortel.

― On peut savoir ce que tu foutais, bordel ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend !

― Pardonne-moi, mon ami, lui répondit Thor, un large sourire éclairant son visage rayonnant. J'ai rencontré quelques problèmes d'organisation, mais, à présent, nous pouvons y aller !

― Pas trop tôt, grommela le génie.

Stephen se contenta d'accorder un signe de tête au dieu et tous deux s'approchèrent de lui alors qu'il levait Mjölnir en l'air et qu'un rayon multicolore les enveloppait et les aspirait hors de la Terre. Ils avaient déjà assisté à ce spectacle, avaient déjà entendu Thor en parler, mais le _vivre_ était une tout autre expérience. Pas nécessairement la plus agréable, plutôt l'inverse en réalité. La nausée les saisit de plein fouet, l'impression que leur estomac avait soudain emprunté les pires montagnes russes de l'univers.

Et puis tout s'arrêta beaucoup trop brutalement. Ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, mais il leur fallut une poignée de secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits et calmer les battements affolés de leur cœur. Du coin de l'œil, Stephen aperçut le super-héros agripper le paquet qu'il tenait désormais contre son torse, comme si ce dernier allait l'aider à poser un pied devant l'autre et l'empêcher de tomber. Il était pâle et le regard qu'il lui lança en coin lui indiquait à quel point il n'avait pas apprécié leur petit voyage dans l'espace. Il s'obligea donc à ne pas rire, quand bien même l'envie était grande, et se mit en marche derrière leur ami à travers la belle Asgard.

Tout était grandiose ici. Et doré. Et brillant. Et étincelant. Le sorcier ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant la magnificence des lieux le submergeait. Même Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les hauts bâtiments qui s'étiraient vers les nuages et la route chatoyante sous leurs pas. Bien évidemment, tout cela ne fut rien en comparaison du palais dans lequel ils pénétrèrent, bouche bée. Les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent étaient silencieux, rien ne bougeait autour d'eux et ils comprirent rapidement la raison de tout ce calme.

L'entièreté de la ville semblait s'être réunie dans ce que les deux mortels supposèrent être une salle de réception. Une salle de réception de la taille d'une villa, mais ils étaient chez les dieux désormais, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être surpris par cela. Les amis du dieu vinrent saluer Stephen et Tony, les assaillant de questions et de tapes brutales dans le dos. Heureusement, la voix tonitruante de Thor retentit, sauvant les épaules du génie qui menaçaient de se déboîter sous la force de l'affection des Asgardiens.

― Mes amis ! Tenez vous prêts, je m'en vais chercher mon frère !

Il disparut et, soudain, la pièce se mit à bruire de conversations chuchotées là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait eu que des cris et des exclamations. Ce changement brutal donna le vertige à Stephen, mais l'épaule de Tony contre la sienne l'empêcha de chanceler.

― Je sais pas si je meurs d'envie de voir la tête de Lokes ou de me barrer d'ici en courant, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

― Tout va bien se passer. Ils nous apprécient déjà, je crois.

― Leur amitié me fait flipper.

― Je sais, mais tout cela en vaut la peine.

L'arrivée de Loki lui donna entièrement raison. Vêtu de son habituel mais non moins sublime costume en cuir noir et vert agrémenté de manchettes dorées, il pénétra dans la salle avec les larges mains de son frère devant les yeux. De là où ils se trouvaient, les deux hommes pouvaient distinguer la tension dans ses épaules et la grimace d'appréhension sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il détestait les surprises. Encore plus celles de Thor. Pourtant, lorsque ce dernier le laissa enfin embrasser la pièce d'un regard et qu'un extraordinaire « Surprise ! » fit trembler les murs, il ne put retenir un sourire de traverser son visage. Il tenta une retraite, mais le blond l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se mêler à la foule, qui se referma autour de lui. S'ensuivit une longue séance d'accolades aussi délicates que les tapes que les humains avaient reçues un peu plus tôt.

― Le pauvre, soupira Tony en acceptant le verre qu'on lui mettait entre les mains.

Et, enfin, il les vit. L'assemblée se dissipa un peu, lui permettant ainsi de respirer et de laisser son regard émeraude tomber sur ses deux amants. Son sourire se fit étincelant tandis qu'il s'approchait.

― Joyeux anniversaire, petit démon, lui lança le génie avec un clin d'œil. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser t'amuser tout seul ?

― J'avoue que cela aurait été fort étonnant de ta part, répliqua-t-il en se penchant un peu pour recueillir le baiser du mortel au creux de son cou.

― Joyeux anniversaire, mon Prince, dit Stephen à son tour dans une révérence élégante, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

― Merci, amour. Je savais que Thor préparait quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à… ça.

― C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu sa langue aussi longtemps.

Les regards de ses deux amants coulèrent sur lui.

― Tu veux dire que c'est un miracle que _tu_ aies tenu ta langue aussi longtemps, corrigea Stephen.

― C'est parce qu'elle était bien occupée, répliqua Tony en haussant les sourcils.

Loki éclata de rire, oubliant momentanément l'agitation derrière lui, les rires gras et l'odeur d'alcool qui emplissait peu à peu la pièce. Tony jeta justement un œil au contenu de son propre verre avant d'y approcher son nez.

― Est-ce que c'est genre… du nectar ?

― C'est du jus de fruits, l'informa Loki, amusé. Nous n'avons pas de nectar ou d'ambroisie ou ce genre de choses. Mais nous avons de l'hydromel.

Imperceptiblement, sa tête se pencha vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère, un verre, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à un vase, dudit alcool dans les mains. Il semblait déjà éméché.

― Je vais me contenter du jus de fruits.

― Sage décision, approuva le Sorcier Suprême.

― Tiens, cadeau, enchaîna Tony en ignorant le coup d'œil sarcastique que lui adressa Stephen et en tendant le paquet qu'il avait jusqu'alors soigneusement gardé serré contre son cœur à Loki.

Celui-ci l'attrapa, non sans jeter un regard aussi interrogateur que méfiant au sorcier. Le ruban glissa entre ses doigts, le papier se froissa et la boîte se révéla, délicate, petite, lourde. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un coussin couleur crème sur lequel reposaient deux bracelets gris anthracite. Les yeux du mage s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qu'ils étaient. Il releva la tête vers le génie qui, les mains dans les poches, l'observait le plus simplement du monde.

Pas du tout comme s'il venait de lui faire le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit.

― Anthony.

― Je sens que tu vas vouloir refuser, mais on sait tous les deux que tu as de trop bonnes manières pour le faire. Alors… juste… prends-les, d'accord ?

Aussi précautionneusement que possible, Loki s'en empara et les passa autour de ses poignets. Le métal froid s'ajusta immédiatement sur sa peau et sembla presque s'y fondre.

― Comment… ?

― Tapote le dessus trois fois. Gentiment. Et ta toute nouvelle armure sur mesure apparaîtra. On l'a conçue tous les deux, expliqua le milliardaire. Elle ne t'empêchera pas d'utiliser ta magie, Stephen y a veillé.

Le concerné acquiesça pour appuyer ses propos et observa le dieu tourner et retourner ses mains pour admirer son présent.

― Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Anthony.

― En l'utilisant aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin. Et en restant en vie.

Ils frissonnèrent tous trois à cette remarque, mais aucun ne prononça le moindre mot. À la place, Loki se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amant en un long baiser.

― Je te le promets.

― Il me tarde déjà de te voir l'essayer, ronronna le super-héros contre sa bouche.

Leur petit moment d'intimité fut soudainement brisé par l'arrivée chancelante de Thor, qui se rattrapa de justesse au sorcier avant de basculer en avant.

― Merci, mes amis, d'être venus. Et merci de prendre soin de mon frère.

Les joues de ce dernier virèrent au rose.

― Thor, tu as trop bu.

― Pas du tout, Loki, je vais très bien.

L'intonation traînante de sa voix indiquait tout le contraire, mais personne n'osa le contredire.

― Je vais suffisamment bien pour savoir ce que je dis. Et je dis que tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec nos amis Stephen et Tony. Merci de rendre mon frère heureux.

Loki vira au cramoisi pour de bon alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

― On fait de notre mieux, répondit Tony avec un sourire en coin. Au moins, tant qu'il est heureux, il essaie pas d'éradiquer des villes entières.

Le mage soupira bruyamment, mais accepta l'étreinte dans laquelle ses deux amants l'attirèrent.

Bien plus tard, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les hautes fenêtres du palais et que les trois hommes rejoignirent la couche du dieu pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, Loki leur avoua qu'il avait toujours détesté fêter son anniversaire et que, chaque année, il redoutait cette période. Qu'elle ne lui apportait que de sombres pensées.

― Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai passé le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie. Grâce à vous. Merci.

Entouré des corps des mortels, il s'endormit presque aussitôt sur la fin de sa phrase et ne sentit qu'à peine les baisers qu'ils déposèrent sur son front et dans sa nuque. Mais le fin sourire qui ornait ses lèvres valait bien tous les remerciements du monde.


End file.
